My Naughty Wife!
by Yieun Choi
Summary: Kibum yang sedang hamil tua nekat berbuat mesum dengan suaminya Choi Siwon yang tidak kalah mesumnya. Sibum. NC-21. PWP. Smut.


**My Naughty Wife!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: NC-21! Smut! PWP! Little bit Rape! One Shot! Gender Switch for Kibum!**

**Disclaimer: Wowon sama Mbum punya ortunya masing-masing**

**Summary: Ummm~~~ mending dibaca sendiri aja deh… Cekidot! :^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah…" Seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Jarum pendek di jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan ia baru saja pulang kerja sebagai seorang dokter bedah. Rasa lelah menderanya setelah mengoperasi seorang pasien tumor seharian kemudian berkeliling mencari ddukboki rasa balado *emang ada?* pesanan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua. Sebenarnya istrinya tercinta itu sudah tidak lagi mengalami fase ngidam setelah kandungannya berusia 5 bulan, tapi entahlah untuk malam ini, bidadari cantiknya itu memberikan ancaman tidak akan membukakan pintu rumah jika tidak membawa sekotak ddukboki rasa balado. Beruntung ia menemukan kedai ddukboki yang dikelola oleh orang keturunan Indonesia, jadi dia bisa mendapatkan kue beras itu.

"Bummie, aku pulang." Namja tampan itu membuka pintu rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat menemukan beberapa batang crayon dan buku gambar berserakan di atas meja makan. Ini pasti ulah Sulli, putri kecilnya yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Tidak mungkin itu ulah putra sulungnya yang berusia 8 tahun, Minho yang lebih memilih belajar di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang Wonnie?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan memegangi perut buncitnya yang sudah berusia 9 bulan pada sosok suaminya yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan menggambar putri mereka.

"Ne, baru saja. Aku sudah menemukan ddukboki pesananmu, makanlah selagi hangat." Siwon mengeluarkan kotak ddukboki dari kresek yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu, kau pasti lelah." Kibum menggelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat sang suami yang sudah duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Siwon dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya saat istrinya mengeluarkan cangkir dari kitchen set. "Cappuccino akan terasa lebih baik, Choi Kibum." Setelah itu, Siwon kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja sementara sang istri meracik cappuccino special buatannya.

"Ini, minumlah, setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik." Kibum meletakkan cangkir putih itu di atas meja kemudian mengelus pelan rambut suaminya yang terasa lengket.

"Bummieee~~ Kenapa badanku panas sekali? ACnya mati?" Siwon yang baru saja selesai meneguk cappuccinonya merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa gerah, sangat gerah, padahal ini baru awal musim semi, udara masih menyisakan hawa musim dingin.

"Benarkah? Mandilah dulu, mungkin karena kau belum mandi." Jawab Kibum seduktif dengan smirk di bibirnya. Oh, ternyata Kibum mencampur aphrodisiac dalam cappuccino Siwon. Kalian pasti mengenali aphrodisiac itu kan? Itu adalah obat perangsang!

"Hmm… Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, selangkangannya menggembung, efek dari obat itu. Tapi Siwon tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya berpikir dalam hatinya 'Sentuhan Kibummie pada rambutku membuatku horny'. Jangan salahkan Siwon, dokter menyuruhnya puasa melakukan sex dengan Kibum sejak usia kandungan istrinya menginjak usia 6 bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bu-Bummie? Kau se-sedang apa?" Siwon yang baru saja selesai mandi sekaligus menjinakkan 'little Choi' miliknya yang tadi bangun sempurna akibat obat perangsang terkejut melihat istrinya yang sudah naked berbaring menyamping di atas ranjang. Perutnya yang besar itu menyusahkannya tidur terlentang dan ia lebih memilih tidur menyamping.

Siwon memperhatikan lekuk tubuh yeoja yang sudah 9 tahun dinikahinya itu. Kulit putih mulus, wajah cantik dengan pipi yang agak chubby, bibir merah merekah, jangan lupakan dua gunung kembar yang terlihat sangat padat karena berisi air susu yang akan segera keluar setelah anak ketiga mereka lahir, turun lagi ke bawah, perutnya yang buncit karena sedang hamil 9 bulan sama sekali tidak mengurangi keseksian istrinya, kemudian turun lagi ke bawah. Lubang itu, lubang yang membuat Siwon selalu menggeram nikmat saat bercinta dengan istrinya. Sebentar lagi lubang itu akan beralih fungsi sementara menjadi jalan lahir bagi anak bungsunya. Sejenak Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat kemolekan tubuh istrinya.

"Tergoda dengan apa yang kau lihat, Choi Siwon?" Kibum mengedipkan matanya seduktif seraya tangan kanannya membelai sisi ranjang di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar suaminya berbaring di sampingnya.

"N-ne, kau membuatku gila, Bummie." Siwon menjilat bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berbaring di samping istrinya dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut handuk sebatas pinggang.

"Aphrodisiac yang aku masukkan dalam cappuccinomu tidak bekerja? Kenapa kau tidak horny sama sekali?" Kibum berbisik manja di dada suaminya, sesekali tangan nakalnya mencubit nipple Siwon yang sudah menegang.

"Aah~~ Tentu saja bekerja, aku harus bermain solo tiga kali baru little Choi mau tertidur pulas, apa tujuanmu menggodaku dengan obat perangsang itu?" Siwon mengerang nikmat ketika Kibum mengulum nipple kanannya, sisa-sisa efek obat perangsang itu bekerja cepat, Siwon terangsang berat, junior miliknya sudah menegang sempurnya, padahal Kibum sama sekali tidak menyentuh bagian itu.

"Kau mau tahu maksudku? Ikuti permainanku!" Kibum mendorong tengkuk Siwon cepat kemudian menyambar bibir tipis suaminya. Tak diberikannya kesempatan pada Siwon untuk bicara, lidahnya melesak masuk pada mulut namja tampan yang sudah mendesah hebat dalam ciuman mereka. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh istrinya kemudian sedikit mendekapnya hingga Kibum menghentikan ciumannya karena merasa sakit akibat perutnya tertekan.

"Kau ingin membunuh anakmu, Choi Siwon!" Kibum mengelap bibirnya yang masih meneteskan saliva akibat ciuman panas mereka.

"Eh, mianhae, Bummie. Mianhae, aegya, Appa menyakitimu eoh?" Siwon mengelus perut Kibum dan mengajak bicara anak mereka yang dalam hitungan hari itu akan lahir.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sebelum kau menuruti semua permainanku!" Geram Kibum sambil menatap tajam suaminya. Siwon tahu pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Berdoalah wahai Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada diri Siwon saat ini. Tangannya terikat pada sandaran kursi yang biasa dipakai berias oleh Kibum, belum lagi tubuhnya dililit lakban berwarna hitam, juga kakinya yang ikut dilakban. Nipple clam menghiasi dua tonjolan mungil di dadanya dan… Cock ring dengan indahnya menghiasi juniornya yang sudah membiru menahan orgasme karena melihat ulah istrinya. Jangan tanyakan di mana Kibum bisa mendapatkan alat-alat itu, salahkan adik kandungnya, Kim Kyuhyun terlalu mesum hingga punya banyak benda seperti itu di rumahnya.

"Bummie, phuleaseh… Realeaseh meeh, Bummieeh…" Siwon bicara sambil mendesah. Kibum menambahkan dosis aphrodisiacnya dengan cara menyuntikkannya langsung pada pergelangan tangan Siwon. Kibum yang berprofesi menjadi dokter ahli anastesi itu tidak akan susah menemukan titik nadi suaminya. Dan perlakuan istrinya ini membuatnya gila.

"Kau bilang apa? Ingin aku melepaskanmu? Aw, Choi Siwon, kau harus menerima hukumanmu dulu." Kibum menggenggam junior super milik Siwon kemudian memijatnya dengan tempo pelan, membuat Siwon tidak bisa merasakan nikmat.

"Bummieeeh, kesalahan aah~~ apa lagi ugh! yang akuh lakukaanhh? Emmmh…" Siwon tetap mendesah di sela-sela godaan istrinya pada kejantanannya.

"Mau tahu kesalahanmu? Pertama, kau pergi berkencan dengan Mrs. Agnes, relasi bisnismu yang asal Indonesia itu." Kibum menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Siwon, membuat Siwon frustasi menahan hasratnya yang tidak tercapai.

"Dia hanya rekan kerjaku. Kami hanya keluar makan siang." Siwon membela dirinya, ia amat sangat tahu istrinya tidak suka jika ia terlalu dekat dengan relasi bisnisnya yang bergender perempuan.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan foto ini? Haruskah kau berpose mesra dengan latar seekor kuda poni dengan kakak kandungku sendiri, Choi Siwon? Kau menyukai Wookie Eonnie?" Kibum memperlihatkan sebuah foto antara suaminya dan kakak kandungnya, Kim Ryeowook di sebuah kebun binatang.

"Ani, aku hanya menemani Wookie Noona mencari hewan peliharaan untuk Kai. Adik Onew itu ingin aku memilihkan hewan peliharaan untuknya." Siwon kembali membela dirinya, sambil melihat wajah sendu istrinya.

"Jinjja? Ah, aku rasa Kai terlalu menyayangi Siwon Ahjussinya hingga bocah 3 tahun itu ingin kau memilihkan kuda poni untuknya. Tapi haruskah kau dan Wookie Eonnie saja yang pergi? Apa tidak lebih baik jika kalian pergi bertiga? Akan terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia." Kibum membuang foto yang ada di tangannya kemudian beralih mengambil pisau buah di atas meja nakas di sudut ruangan itu.

"Bummie, jangan main-main dengan pisau! Ahh~~" Siwon mendesah ketika pisau stainless itu menyentuh ujung kejantanannya. Kibum ingin mengkhitan Siwon saat ini?

"Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan pisau ini jika kau juga tidak mempermainkan hatiku, Wonnie~~" Kibum berbisik di telinga Siwon kemudian mengulumnya. Siwon hanya mendesis mendapatkan perlakuan dari Kibum.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Bummie. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana –" Ucapan Siwon terpotong kala melihat Kibum mengacungkan pisau tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Bisa dilihatnya istrinya sedang memainkan dua gundukan bulat dan padat di dadanya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Kau pasti berbohong padaku. Kau pasti ingin berpaling dariku. Kau ingin yeoja yang lebih seksi dariku. Mrs. Agnes itu, tubuhnya sangat ideal, lalu Wookie Eonnie, aku iri padanya. Hamil tidak hamil tetap saja langsing, tidak sepertiku, yang langsung berubah menjadi monster. Ummh.." Kibum meremas dua payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia malam ini. Pisau yang tadi dibawanya sudah dilemparkannya ke atas meja rias. Kibum terangsang oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Owwhh, Kibummieh, biarkan aku yang melakukannya! Aku ingin minum susu, lepaskan aku! Aaaah~~~"Siwon mendesah hebat, ia orgasme kering hanya dengan melihat Kibum memainkan dua payudara montoknya.

"Emmh, kau pasti lebih suka punya Wookie Eonnie atau Mrs. Agnes. Kau tidak suka susuku." Kibum mendekatkan payudaranya pada wajah Siwon kemudian menggesekkan nipple merah muda itu pada kedua belah pipi suaminya.

"Annh, punyamuuh lebih sekseeh bebeeeh…" Siwon mendesah lagi, aphrodisiac dalam tubuhnya bekerja cepat, sedikit ransangan dari Kibum membuatnya melayang.

"Kalau begituh, hisap ini Wonnieeh~~ Minum susumu… Aaaawwwhhh…" Kini giliran Kibum yang mendesah, lidah Siwon sudah bermain-main pada nipple kanannya, dan kini benda mungil itu sudah berada pada mulut hangat Siwon.

Siwon terus menghisap nipple manis istrinya hingga Kibum menggila. Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat ketika Siwon menggigit kecil nipplenya yang sudah membengkak itu. Tangannya melepas ikatan Siwon pada kursi kemudian beralih melepas lakban yang memenjarakan tubuh suaminya sejak tadi. Sontak perbuatan Kibum membuat Siwon kesal karena kulumannya terlepas. Tak lama, semua ikatan termasuk nipple clam dan cock ring terlepas dari tubuh Siwon. Seketika itu pula sperma Siwon melesak keluar dari juniornya yang langsung dilahap habis oleh Kibum.

"Haah…hah…hah…" Suara kedua insan yang terengah-engah itu memenuhi ruangan. Siwon mengusap rambut panjang Kibum lalu menatapnya dengan mata penuh nafsu.

"Bummieeh, blow job saja cukup. Aku tak mau menyakiti uri aegya." Siwon membantu Kibum yang terduduk di lantai karena kelelahan untuk berdiri. Kakinya juga bergetar setelah orgasme hebat yang melandanya tadi.

"Anihh, lubangku menginginkanmu. Lihatlah, sudah berkedut-kedut dengan sangat hebat. Kau mau menghentikannya?" Tanpa Siwon duga, Kibum memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke dalam vaginanya sendiri. Dilihatnya istrinya yang mencoba memuaskan diri dengan mengeluarmasukkan jari-jarinya. Kibum mendesah, menjerit, dan memanggil-manggil nama suaminya.

"Aaaah~~ Wonnieeeeh~~~ penishmuuh, aku mau benda panjang dan besar itu memasukikuuh…" Kibum mengeluarkan dirty talknya pada Siwon yang masih mematung melihatnya bermasturbasi.

"Masiiii, apa yang kau lihath? Cepat masukkannnh ooowwwhhhhhh!" Kibum berteriak ketika jarinya menyentuh G-Spot miliknya. Sementara itu, Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri, dilihatnya juniornya yang mengacung tegak dengan bangganya. Ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan precum dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Sungguh ia ingin menyentuh istrinya, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Siwon tidak pernah bercinta dengan Kibum dalam keadaan Kibum hamil tua. Ia bingung, harus memasuki istrinya dengan posisi apa.

"Bummie, harus bagaimana? Posisi apa yang tepat untukmu agar kau tidak sesak?" Siwon melihat Kibum yang sudah mengeluarkan jari-jarinya kemudian menjilatnya. Kibum kemudian mendorong Siwon agar duduk di pinggiran ranjang lalu Kibum duduk di pangkuan Siwon dengan tubuh menghadap suaminya. Tangannya merangkul leher Siwon erat, agak susah memang mengingat perutnya menghalanginya untuk mendekap suaminya.

"Aku mau seperti ini, aaah~" Kibum mengerang ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga kejantanan Siwon melesak masuk dalam vagina sempit miliknya. Dilihatnya wajah suaminya yang sedang menahan nikmat akibat pijatan lembut vagina Kibum pada miliknya.

"Biar aku yang bergerak Bummie, kau pegang lenganku erat-erat." Siwon meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang Kibum untuk menjaga agar Kibum tidak limbung kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Bibirnya mengeksplor keindahan tubuh istrinya, memberi jejak merah keunguan di setiap titik sensitif milik Kibum. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas keras payudara Kibum kemudian memelintir dan menarik kasar nipplenya hingga Kibum menggelinjang karena keenakan.

"Akh! Mmmh… Wooniiieeeh!" Kibum memekik ketika Siwon menemukan titik terdalam tubuhnya. Pegangan tangannya berubah menjadi remasan pada lengan Siwon.

"Ini nikmath Bummieh, vaginamu tetap sempit walau sudah dua kali melahirkan." Siwon terus menggenjot tubuh istrinya. Menyadari Kibum kelelahan, Siwon berniat untuk membalikkan posisi Kibum menjadi berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Setelah memastikan posisi Kibum aman, dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya yang belum tuntas, menggenjot tubuh Kibum hingga terlonjak-lonjak.

"Aaah, oooh, Wonieeh, lebih cepaaat….. Deeeppeerr honeeyyyyhhh…" Kibum memerintahkan suaminya untuk bergerak lebih cepat yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Siwon. Namja tampan itu bergerak seakan kesetanan sampai ia merasa liang vagina Kibum basah, Kibum sudah orgasme seiring teriakan panjang yang dilenguhkan istrinya.

"Bummie lelah? Tapi Wonnie belum keluar, ottokhae?" Siwon menghentikan gerakannya melihat Kibum yang terengah-engah. Sepintas Siwon merasa bersalah melihat istrinya yang sedang hamil tua kelelahan. Tapi demi apapun, tubuh Siwon masih panas, ia bahkan ingin melakukannya beronde-ronde dengan istrinya.

"Lanjutkan!" Perintah Kibum lagi, ia tidak peduli, ini sudah tanggung. Kibum sudah merasakan junior suaminya berkedut-kedut di dalam lubangnya. Pasti sebentar lagi suaminya mencapai puncak hasratnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon kembali bergerak, menyentuh sweet spot Kibum. Sesekali tangannya bermain-main di klitoris istrinya kemudian meremas-remas payudara Kibum. Bibirnya masih setia melukis gambar-gambar berwarna merah di sekujur tengkuk dan punggung istrinya.

"Akh! Wonnie~~ Keluar lagih.. Won..aaah.. Woniieeeeeehhh~~~~" Kibum kembali orgasme yang langsung disusul oleh Siwon. Suaminya itu langsung menembakkan spermanya di dalam lubang nikmat milik Kibum bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan cinta Kibum.

"Emmh… Bummieh, aku mauh lagih…" Siwon berbisik seduktif di telinga Kibum setelah melepas tautan mereka dan membaringkan Kibum dengan posisi menyamping.

"Akh! Wonnie! Aaaarrrggghhht!" Siwon kaget, ia tidak sedang memainkan tubuh istrinya, tapi Kibum melenguh panjang sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kibum kini terlihat sibuk menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya teratur.

"Kau kenapa Bummie? Terangsang dengan kata-kataku? Kau juga mau melakukannya lagi?" Siwon menggoda Kibum sambil memainkan ujung nipple istrinya yang bengkak. Tapi Kibum kemudian menatapnya garang.

"Kuda mesuuuum! Aku akan melahirkan bodoooh! Aaaaarrrgghhttt! Anakmu ingin keluaaaarr! Cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit!"

**FIN**

Fic ini dipublish di facebook sebelum dipublish di sini. Ini adalah hasil imajinasi dari efek nonton Jackal is Coming punya Jaejoong Eomma. Adegan Siwon diiket dan dilakban itu inspirasinya dari sana, belum lagi karena esmosi liat tweetnya Wowon sama Agnes Monica, jadilah FF nista ini. Mianhae, untuk karakter Kibum yang udah Out of Character banget. Ini Cuma One Shot jadi jangan minta sequel ya?

Oh, untuk Mianhae, Saranghae sedang digarap ulang. Kemarin MS udah siap update tapi entah kenapa Happy Virus (nama laptop author bukan Chanyeol EXO ya?) mendadak hank. Jadi semua data termasuk FF dan tesis author hilang. Bersabar aja, udah 70 persen ko'. Habis Nyepi kaya'nya bakal dipublish. :^)


End file.
